


【翻译】玷污【霸王福特】

by 95_BUG



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 一个翻译
Relationships: Fortress Maximus/Overlord
Kudos: 5





	【翻译】玷污【霸王福特】

玷污 

摘要：巨无霸福特不得不在他做出的决定下生存。

“你只是个伪善的汽车人，你不能面对你的所作所为不过因为你知道那会玷污你的形象。”  
霸王假笑着用一根手指滑过典狱长的脸侧，福特瞪着他，一言不发。霸王倾身出乎意料地温柔地亲吻福特紧闭的双唇，福特拉近那庞大的机体让自己被覆盖，他加深了这个吻，双臂环上他的肩膀不让他离开，而六阶战士在这个缠绵的吻后推开了福特。  
“看到了吗？你学不会满足，永远不会。”  
汽车人看向一边，调暗了他的光学镜，他握紧了拳头，这事实在他的音频接收器中回响，重击着他的火种。  
“你是对的，我再也回不去了。”福特贴近霸王，已前所未有的热情拥吻他。  
霸王回以几乎同等的热情，他的舌滑进福特的口腔中用轻柔的挤压挑逗着他，接着又强硬地压住他的舌，难以咽下的电解液从口中溢出，在变得失控的吻中电解液顺着他们的下巴不停地滴落在他们紧贴的胸甲上，福特在另一个TF给予他的撕咬般的吻中哀鸣着，霸王仍肆意蹂躏着他的嘴唇和已经磨损的金属舌。当福特逃离这个吻，喘息着，而霸王只是轻笑起来。  
“别告诉我你已经感到疲倦了，嗯？”霸天虎扳起福特的头雕，带着他虚假的笑容冲着他说，“哦但是对了！在得到你想要的之前你可不会满足，我竟然忘了这个，可真是够蠢的。”  
霸王拉住福特一边的头饰，弯下腰，手掌抚弄着他的对接面板。然后把他按在自己的双膝之间打开了自己的面板，增压完毕的输出管立在汽车人的面前。  
“现在让我们看看你有多棒吧，我的小宠物。”  
福特俯下身，用嘴唇裹住霸王输出管的头部，张开嘴探出他的舌头，他用上他的手为霸王服务，使得他粗重地喘息。  
“嗯……啊……啊！”  
典狱长看了他一眼，继续张大他的嘴巴以容纳霸王粗大的输出管，用力地吮吸着。对他而言立刻放松他的喉咙事件好事，因为不过一瞬间之后他就感觉到一只手按住了他的头雕，推着他更加深入好让霸王的输出管捅进去。  
六阶战士松开了他的头雕并呻吟着，他的舌头舔过自己的嘴唇，低头去看那让人兴奋的画面：福特的光学镜闪烁着，头雕前后摆动，让输出管在他的喉咙中抽插。他的双手交叠在背后，机体倚靠在霸王的膝上。霸王因为纯粹的兴奋而咆哮，因为他注意到福特的对接面板已经打开了，而且他的输出管已经增压完毕，润滑液在地面上滴落成一滩。  
“站起来，现在。”  
福特后倾，伴随着湿润的啵的一声松开了霸王的输出管，他为自己的面板而皱起眉头。他站了起来，但是转过去了一点儿试图隐藏他的兴奋。霸王抬起了福特的头雕。  
“现在想要藏起来是吗？真是可爱。”霸王摸着他的下巴，点了点头，“躺在地上。”  
福特的散热片加大功率转动着，按照他所被告诉的那样做。霸王也滑了下来，跪在福特分开的两腿之间，弯下腰用一根手指沿着福特的接口画圈，然后一路滑到他挺立的输出管，为他急躁的低吼而嘲弄地微笑。  
霸王俯下身凑近躺着的TF，深吸一口气，阴险地不是一根更不是两根，而是三根手指一起一口气挤进了福特的接口，福特抬起他的臀部为突如其来的扩张惊叫出声，但那很快即变成了呻吟声，霸王粗暴地抽插着他的手指，他调暗自己的光学镜，为他插入典狱长的每一声呻吟和啜泣暗自发笑。  
尽管这不过是霸王的娱乐，但他变得急躁起来，而且他决定继续下去。他把手指抽离汽车人的接口，凑近自己的嘴边，撩人地舔舐着。  
“哦，真是抱歉，你也想尝一下吗？”他把他的手指凑近了福特的嘴边，福特开始疯狂而急切地舔弄它们。  
霸王享受了一会儿之后他抬起了福特的一条腿撞击他，甩开他的头雕将他按在地上。福特被按着野蛮又无情地享用着接口，他需要过载，非常的需要。  
“拜托——求你……”福特失去控制地呜咽着，连他说的每一个字都像是呜咽声，他弓起背来，胸甲向两边滑开，在另一个TF面前暴露他的火种。  
霸王回以低吼并打开了自己的胸甲，为他又一次成功地迫使巨无霸福特欣然与他融合而露出恶劣的笑容。  
两颗火种挤压在一起，两人一同坠入了强力的过载，几乎让他们强制下线；他们的机体被卡住，光学镜一片花白，散热器不停地尝试给系统降温但都失败了。  
但这并未结束，当霸王一恢复就立刻拉开了福特，收起了他的输出管并盖上了面板。他轻笑着看着另一个TF试图站起来，一点点恢复他的感觉。  
“就像我说的，你永远没办法去面对你的所作所为，你没办法承认你和折磨你的人融合了。”  
福特下线了，他关闭了自己的光学镜试图逃避霸王。他是对的，他们的火种融合了，但是他并不反感。福特自愿和霸王融合了。那只能是一些不为人知的事。  
“你是属于我的，还有，谢谢你自愿地屈服于我！”霸王大声地笑着，他的光学镜燃烧着，然后它们暗了下来，他靠近他的火伴，“你就是学不会满足。”

——END——


End file.
